Being a Woman
by This is where my name would go
Summary: Bolin helps Korra prepare for a date with Mako.


**A/N: Hello people! I wrote this in Astronomy class the other day, and decided to go ahead and post it. If you love it, hate it, or any other opinion you could possibly have of it, just let me know, I accept everything! Thanks! Oh, and also, **

**I own nothing, but really, REALLY wish that I did. **

"Never thought I'd see you in a dress" grinned Bolin cheekily. Korra plopped down on the couch with him.

"Shut up" she said as she stuck her bare feet in his lap.

"Trying in impress someone?" asked Bolin

"What? No!" Bolin raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So then this dress has nothing to do with your date with my brother tonight?"

"Nope"

"Come on Korra! Just admit that you're excited about tonight" said Bolin.

"Fine. You win, I'm excited for tonight. Happy?" Korra said as she crossed her arms.

"Nope" said Bolin. "I don't think that you're trying hard enough for him."

"I'm wearing and effing dress!"

"Well then, you're just trying to lead him on"

"Why the sudden 180? When I walked in you looked as excited as I felt!"

"You know he's planning on bringing you back here tonight. To his room."

"Yes, we discussed it. Nice to know these things are private"

"I would gave know anyways. I live here too, remember? But trust me; I know from experience how annoying it is for a girl to come home with you, only for her to refuse to sleep with you!"

"Um, Bolin…"

"I mean seriously! You invite a girl up, or a girl asks to come see the place, and everyone knows what that means. And then when you're in the bedroom or on the couch" (Korra quickly stood up, but Bolin pushed her back down) "and suddenly she's all 'I have to go now.' Trust me, it sucks!" Bolin crossed his arms and slumped back into the couch.

"Wow Bolin… um, thanks for the story, I guess, but if I were you, I wouldn't worry about me and Mako."

"Then why didn't you shave your legs?"

"What?"

"When you put your feet in my lap, I could tell."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I shave my legs?" asked Korra.

"Um… to get the hair off them." Said Bolin curiously. He narrowed his eyes at Korra. "Don't they do that in the South Pole?" Korra laughed.

"Bolin, it's the_ South Pole._"

"Right, right. So, welcome to being a girl in Republic City 101. I'll be your teacher; you can call me Mr. Bolin."

Korra snorted. "_You're _ going to teach me how to be a woman?" she asked.

"Of course! Who spends more time with women than me?" Replied Bolin. Korra had to admit it, the man had a point. Bolin looked at the clock on the wall. "Okay, so by my estimation, we have about half and hour before Mako gets back from the market, so let's get to work. You've got two minutes to change your clothes and meet me in the bathroom."

"Change my clothes?" asked Korra.

"So you don't get shaving cream on your dress. Wait here!" Bolin dashed into his bedroom and returned moments later. "Here, put these on" he handed Korra a small pile of garments. Korra held one up away from herself.

"Bolin, this is your underwear"

"Don't worry, it's clean." Bolin paused for a second as though in thought. "Yeah, it's clean. Don't worry; it's just like wearing a pair of shorts. I'll go set up the bathroom." And with that, Bolin dashed off to the bathroom, leaving Korra alone in the living room.

"Umm…" said Korra to announce her presence. Bolin turned around from the sink where he had been gathering supplies to look at her. She was wearing his white shirt and boxers. The shirt, which was old and fit Bolin snuggly, was much too large on her, revealing her plain undergarments.

"You're trying to seduce my brother and _that's _the underwear you chose to wear?" he asked her incredulously.

"It wasn't a conscious decision!" Defended Korra. "And stop looking at it!"

Bolin shrugged and turned back to the task at hand.

"Lucky for you" he said, "we had an extra razor, so here." He handed her the razor, along with a bar of soap. "You don't get any shaving cream though, because then you might smell like Mako, and that'd be weird."

"Weirder than this is?" asked Korra as she examined the razor.

"Yes. Now, get your legs wet and then get them all nice and soapy."

"How do you even know this?" asked Korra as she followed his instructions. Bolin just rubbed his jaw in response.

"So now what?" asked Korra once her legs were lathered in soap.

"Now you take the razor and shave your legs, starting by your feat and moving up towards your knees."

"Okay, and how do you know _this_? I've seen your legs, and I know that you don't shave them." Asked Korra.

"Hey I don't shower with girls and tell" said Bolin. Korra shook her head at him and pressed the razor to her leg.

"OW!" she yelled. "OW!"

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Bolin.

"What you told me to do!" said Korra.

"It's not supposed to hurt!" Said Bolin. "That razor is sharp, so don't press so hard." Korra tried again. "Korra, you're getting blood on the floor!"

"Well, sor-_ry_."

"Just give me the razor."

"No, I have to do this."

"Have to do what? What's going on in here?" Korra and Bolin looked up from the bathroom floor where they were sitting to see Mako towering above them in the bathroom doorway.

"Oh… hey Mako. Um, Bolin was just teaching me how to… shave my legs" she said weakly.

"Bolin, could I talk to Korra for a minute?" asked Mako.

"Go ahead" said Bolin, but he made no motion of getting up.

"Alone." Said Mako. Bolin rolled his eyes, stood up, and pushed past Mako out of the bathroom. Mako stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Korra looked down into her lap.

Mako took a seat facing her. "Korra…" he began.

Korra blushed, aware that her legs looked like a soapy bloody mess and that her underwear was nearly completely visible under the clothes which she was sure Mako would recognize as Bolin's.

"I was just trying to impress you" she whispered.

"Are you kidding me Korra? Why in Agni's name would you think that you would need to do this to impress me?"

"Bolin said-"

"Never begin an argument with 'Bolin said'. You'll lose automatically." Said Mako.

"But the other girls-"

"You're not other girls. You're from the South Pole, and you're Korra, and I think that you're perfect." Korra was blushing even harder now. From the other side of the door, they heard Bolin yell;

"That was the cheesiest thing I ever heard!"

"I thought it was sweet!" Korra yelled back.

"You people make me sick!" Yelled Bolin.

"Bolin, don't you have somewhere less annoying to be?" yelled Mako. They heard a door slam. Korra caught Mako's eye. They laughed.

"Here give me that razor. We might as well finish this." Said Mako. Korra handed it over. Mako placed one of Korra's feet in his lap, and began moving the razor gently up her leg. Korra leaned back against the side of the tub and closed her eyes. When she had tried shaving her own legs, it had been hell, but with Mako doing it; it actually felt kinda nice…

"Alright, you're done!" Korra hadn't even noticed when he had switched legs. Mako stood up and picked up a towel from the bar on the wall. "You might want to sit on the edge of the tub and rinse off your legs." He said. Korra stood up, and wrapped her arms around Mako's neck.

"Maybe you could help me wash them off?" she asked shyly. Mako nodded and kissed her forehead. Korra tilted her head up, and their lips met. Mako turned them around and reached down to turn on the faucet.

Bolin had to pee. It had been an hour since his brother had come home and kicked him out of the bathroom, and both Mako and Korra had yet to leave it. Of this continued much longer, he would have to go downstairs and use the stadium restrooms. For now though, he just sat in the living room and prayed that the sound of the shower running would stop soon.

**I don't mean to be one of those annoying people who begs for reviews, but come on, getting feedback is awesome, so pretty please with a cherry AND whipped cream on top! And rainbow sprinkles. That's getting pretty hardcore. **


End file.
